Ian McCraken
Ian McCraken is a player character in the Fate/Solar Shadow campaigns of Nat19. He is the brother of Isla McCraken, and is portrayed by YamatoSFX. History Born to Quistis and Quantavius McCraken alongside his twin sister Isla, Ian was brought up as an alchemist through the family traditions as a way of surreptitiously suppressing his demonic heritage. After some time he was sent off to the Clock Tower to continue his education with his sister, though on their 17th birthday they both returned home to find their mother dead - her body drained of blood. Wanting to believe his father wasn't behind it he set out alongside Isla in search of answers, which led him to Orla Fannon. Personality Much like his twin sister Ian is impulsive, hot-headed, and does not like to back down from a fight, often making important decisions without fully considering their consequences, though in the time between his adventures on Idelia and the Moon Festival Holy Grail War his temperament cooled considerably. In addition, he shares a highly patriotic streak with her to the point of either openly mocking the other countries on the British Isles given the chance or becoming insulted should his Scottish heritage be mocked in any perceived fashion. Despite what his first impressions may suggest, Ian has a keen mind and is generally more knowledgeable about magic than his sister, though he can become frustrated when he is unable to comprehend something that he has set his mind on. While he may argue with his sister more often than not, Ian is fiercely protective of her to the point where he will actively screen her from any potential paramours. Role in Plot Initially a late member of Orla's team (to the point where he and Isla mistook the members that had already arrived at her mansion as bandits), he was one of the people sent to the island of Idelia to find the Shard of Iridescent Light, and his promised reward from Orla was the location of their missing father Quantavius. While initially rather hostile to the rest of his teammates at first, he quickly warmed up to them, though he was especially fond of Gae-El and Gearfree. While he and Isla had no connections to Idelia itself barring the sigils of Alquam forcibly branded on them, their journey there proved unexpectedly fruitful for them when Sasaki determined that they would be future Masters in the Holy Grail War, and with his help they both eventually claimed the ruined swords that would later be used to summon Moon Assassin, as well as getting their brands replaced with Command Seals. At the end of his time on Idelia he was the one who dealt the finishing blow to the titanic Curruid, and to this day he insists that this gives him the credit for the kill. Unfortunately for him and his sister, the Command Seals they gained while they were in Idelia made them a target of their employer Orla Fannon once they returned to the mainland, as she was to be a participant in the Holy Grail War they were selected for. She was made aware of their eligibility to enter by a priest from the Church, who delivered a letter meant for them to their last known location, Orla's manor. The twins were able to get away thanks to the help of Gearfree, who sacrificed himself to stall the newly summoned Moon Saber, who Orla had just finished making a contract with. They were also aided by Sasaki and his summoned Servant, Sun Berserker. They were able to get to the edge of Orla's bounded field, but Moon Saber stood in their way. He eventually let them pass, only after having a very strange conversation with them about them wanting to leave. This conversation had an effect on Isla, but Ian was unaffected. Once safe, they made their way to a home that Sasaki once stayed in and prepared themselves for the coming war in 5 years. Some time passed, and they were taken by surprise by Diane Winters. She is seeking their father, for reasons she will not divulge, though they appear to be murderous. After agreeing to work together, time passes for the three inside as they continue to prepare. Later on, they encounter the master of Moon Lancer, David Durn, along with his stealthy, Cockney-voiced ally Jules. They agree to team up with him in the upcoming war, that is until they are the only Masters remaining. The twins solidify their place in the war by summoning their Servant, Moon Assassin. Relationships & Affiliations Isla McCraken Ian cares about his sister, but has issues getting along with her as the pair will eagerly get into an argument over anything that they disagree on. Gae-El Analakathi "PeaceMaker" While at first they weren't too familiar with each other Ian came to greatly respect and admire Gae-El, who treated him and his sister as though they were his own children. His death greatly saddened Ian, though he has an engraved ring of Water Walking as a memento of him and named his Mystic Code "Peacemaker" in his honor. Gearfree Chesnut Ian ended up becoming close friends with Gearfree over the course of their journey through Idelia to the point where his presumed death at Orla Fannon's hands was a key factor in encouraging him to join the Moon Festival Grail War. Duncan Ravessun During his time on Idelia Ian was a good friend of Duncan's, helping him in some of his most critical battles for Idelia and his order. Even after their reunion in the Holy Grail War on opposing sides, Ian was genuinely happy to see him again even though they were formally enemies. Briar While at first the eccentric "apothecary" earned nothing but Ian's disdain and annoyance, Ian came to genuinely respect Briar for both his willingness to aid the party as well as his surprising skill with alchemy. Before he left Idelia he tried to get Briar to teach him more about his techniques, but Briar ultimately turned him down. Diane Winters Ian harbors an affection for Diane, though how far this affection goes is unclear. He has clearly shown signs that he finds her physically attractive, though when she started to insult his mother he was more than willing to make his ire with her known. Quantavius McCraken While at first Ian was willing to give his father the benefit of the doubt on the matter of his mother's murder, the reveal of his true actions have rattled Ian badly and forced him to reexamine his view of his father. While he believes that his genocidal wish is in the wrong, he is also of the belief that Quantavius can be talked down from such an extreme wish. Abilities Alchemist Abilities * Bombs * General Crafting * Mutagens * Permanent Mutations ** Keen Senses ** * Research Focus: Arcane Distiller ** Arcane Poisons ** Bottled Ooze ** Combine Extracts ** Efficient Alchemy ** Infusion ** Stable Formulas * Ritual Brewing * Spellcasting with Extracts (Intelligence-based ability) * Swift Alchemy Feats * Spells Cantrips * Level 1 Spells * Identify * Level 2 Spells * Spider Climb * Level 3 Spells * Level 4 Spells * Level 5 Spells * Level 6 Spells * Heal * Level 7 Spells * Special Equipment Weapons * Mystic Code: PeaceMaker: A +2 hunting rifle that uses darts instead of bullets, as well as syringes containing Ian's extracts. It deals 2d10 piercing damage when fired. It allows Ian to change the range of his touch spells to be 30 ft., and spells with a range farther than touch now have a range of 80 ft. unless they had more. It can also cast Fireball (DC 15) and Disintegrate (DC 17) each once per day, unless Ian rolls a 6 on a d6 when casting them. When either spell is used, Ian must take a random long-term madness for 1d4*10 hours. * Staff of Magic Missile Clothing * Gauntlets of Ogre Power * Ring of Protection Other * Briargen: A mutagen concoction that Briar, the apothecary, brewed for Ian using the one that he sold him previously. This mutagen is unique in that it causes Ian to become something resembling a dragon, with a large frame, lizard-like body, and wings. This mutagen is a one-use item. Trivia * Due to the effects of the Void, the house that Ian and Isla grew up in was wiped from existence. Gallery CommandSeals McCrackens Flat.png|Ian and Isla's combined command seals CommandSeals_McCrackens_Ian.png|Ian's command seals Size Ref - Ian McCracken.png|Ian McCraken size ref Size Ref - Ian McCraken Party.png|Ian McCraken (Party) size ref Size_Ref_-_Ian_McCraken_Beach.png|Sandcastle Phantasm: Ian McCraken Ian & Isla's PeaceMaker & Gearblade.png|Ian with his Peacemaker and Isla with her Gearblade Category:Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Player Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Fate/Solar Shadow Category:Humans Category:Alchemists Category:Moon Festival Holy Grail War Category:Moon Festival Holy Grail War Masters Category:Masters